It's True Love
by NarutoFangirl123
Summary: I'm not good at captions, read and find out.


"Juvia wake up! You don't want to miss your first day as a senior! "

Ignoring my monster for a mother's scream I threw my pillow over my head.

"Yes, I do! "

"Juvia I swear if you don't get out of bed in the next 10 seconds I'll invite the Vastia family over for dinner! " In 2 seconds flat I was out of my bed, running and nearly tripping to get into the shower .

My witch's- I mean my mother's evil laughter could be heard from the bathroom.

She used the classic 'Lyon' trick.

It worked every time , mainly because he was a school mate of mine who was madly in love with me. As you could've guessed the feelings aren't really reciprocated..

As you could've also guessed the feelings aren't reciprocated at all.

I bathed for 30 minutes and washing my hair took about 25.

As I strutted into my bedroom and thought about what I'd do this semester. I put on my outfit and checked my self out in the mirror from bottom to the top.

My slightly tight white blouse and black tie perfectly in place while my auburn blazer with black lining held my schools' crest. My black leather shoes adorned my little feet ,while my short black skirt brushed the skin of my upper mid thigh.

"Senior year. " I muttered

This would be my last year at Fiore high school, the last chance for me to make friends. Well I have one friend his name is Gajeel Redfox. He's one of the coolest, most popular guys in school! I always wonder how such a handsome and popular guy could ever be friends with me.

Juvia Lockser; a nobody. 'The book worm ' or even 'gloomy girl '

This year I would be moving to a different class. This made me so happy, I was hopeful this year would be somewhat fruitful.

"Maybe I'll talk to him.. " I was sure this would be the year I'd have a conversation with Gray Fullbuster.

The man who held my heart.

Personally he's the most handsome guy in school not to mention the coolest.. Truthfully if we talk this year it won't be the first time. But this time I'm hoping it'll be something besides:

"Have you seen Natsu!? " (cue the 'Y' shaped vein, fist in air and animated look of anger )

I gave a sigh as I proceeded to blow dry and moisturize my hair.

This year I decided that I'd be different and I had a fool-proof plan.

I doubt anyone from my new class really knew me, so that meant in order to catch his heart I'll have to catch his eye first.

I honesty have not the slightest clue what type of girl he liked but I knew his friends and they seemed pretty close,

His closest female friend is a girl named Erza Scarlet. She's practically the prettiest not to mention the most popular girl in our entire school!

She's athletic,smart,perfect in every way.. but she's also the also extremely strict and the head of the student council and discipline committee which I think is the reason why she and gray aren't a thing plus I've heard they were childhood friends .

He's got another close friend who is a girl, she's a blonde and has only started going school with us last year but has gotten pretty popular. I honestly thinks she's a little to 'close' to Gray though..

Continuing with my hair, I placed in into a long pony tails reaching my mid-back with my bangs just above my eyebrows . (I used to wear it short before but I decided to grow it out )

 **-BEEP- BEEP-!**

"That must be Gajeel" I muttered as I threw my new designer bag (which I saved my entire summer allowance to buy ) over my shoulder, grabbed my house keys and ran downstairs.

"Don't keep your boyfriend waiting!". I rolled my eyes.. Just because me and Gajeel stopped for breakfast on the way to school instead of eating it at home she thought he and I had somewhat of a "chance" of being a thing .

"He's not my boyfriend!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, I ran to the front gate of my house to get into my friends car but stopped abruptly when I realize there was a blue haired girl in the passengers seat.

She had an animated look of annoyance and a slight blush on her face. _Hmm his girlfriend perhaps?_

The girl turned her head a bit. I watched her go wide eyed and recoiled a little when seeing me but soon quickly retaining her composure. Embarrassed to be caught staring, I rushed to Gajeel's Porsche and muttered a good morning when I got in.

"Sorry Juvia but I bought breakfast on the way here.. So we won't be able to have that our usual little morning talk" he muttered while handing me a bag containing my first meal for the day. "Oh it's no problem Gajeel we can talk later", I giggled while peeping into the bag which contains my breakfast.

"Oh , a bacon and eggs sandwich just what I wanted !", I smiled playfully. I watched as the girl in the front seat squirm in her seat at after I spoke. When I ran to the car I realized that she goes to the same school as us and that she was in my new class! Her name is Levi and she's pretty popular not to mention extremely cute. All I really knew about her was that she is super nice and that she had two friends who were clearly in love with her but she paid them no heed.

"Sooooo Gajeel aren't you going to introduce us?" I asked truly curious of why he hadn't.

"Oh yeah.. this is Juvia ", he muttered pointing at me while maneuvering out of my house's driveway . The girl scoffed and turned to me. "Hey Juvia I'm Levi nice to meet you" she smiled, I returned the gesture .

We were driving for about 30 minutes, mostly it was Levi talking to me about why she was with us today. Her car broke down and she decided she's catch a ride with one of her friends Jet or Droy but they both ended up fighting about who'd take her to school. So she decided that instead of going with either of them she'd just go with Gajeel and about how she wish she hadn't... I saw right through her though she was soooo crushing on him.

I told her about about me joining their class and she got so happy, telling me about how much fun you have in class Fairy Tail, my last class' name was Phantom Lord and it was no fun at all! So hearing that my new class was going to be full of fun had me pretty hyped up.

Soon we approached the school and went our separate ways. "Bye Juvia see you in class!", Levi shouted while running to her friends.

I waved at her and started walking with Gajeel to class, he muttered a short I'll catch up to you later and wondered off somewhere. I first went to my locker and grabbed a few of my books.

About to go into the classroom, Out of nowhere bumped into someone coming out, sending me hurling toward the ground . "Ek", I screamed as I hit the floor.

"Ah, sorry about that.", the person said there voice low and attractive. "It's no problem", I muttered while picking up my books not bothering to look up. The person had outstretched there arm, still staring at the floor I took it. "Are you in this class?" he asked. "Hai", I muttered.

"Oh, I'm Gray by the way nice too meet you".

 _I felt my body freeze. Gray had just helped me up?_

I looked at him, still for a moment . "I-im J-juvia." I mentally kicked myself for sounding like a nervous wreck while talking to the man who held my heart. He smiled and I could feel myself blush like crazy.

"Well see ya around Juvia" he said while briskly walking away.

'See _you later, Gray... '_

* * *

 _ **Haii! This is my first fairy tail fanfic, I'm not really sure if I should continue it or not. Review & tell me what you think.** _


End file.
